The subject application relates generally to an apparatus for a header of an agricultural harvester, such as, but not limited to, a combine, windrower or the like. In particular, the subject application relates to a header feeding system of an agricultural harvester.
Combines and harvesters having headers with augers are known in the art. For example, cross augers convey cut crop from the outer ends of the header towards the center of the header for feeding into a feeder house. In a typical configuration, there are two lateral cross augers whose longitudinal dimension is perpendicular to the direction of travel of the combine. These lateral cross augers convey a flow of cut crop material towards the center of the header by rotating their top surface from the outside in.
In such a typical configuration, the flow of cut crop material to the feeder house from the header makes a sharp ninety degree turn as it is conveyed in a perpendicular direction toward the combine feeder house. The flow of cut crop to the feeder house can lead to disadvantageous misalignments and interruption of flow of cut crop in transit. These misalignments and interruptions thus reduce the speed at which the harvester can process crop.